


Endeavor To Get Deavor

by AutumnPines



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: I'm sorry ya'll I just had to write this, M/M, Not meant to be taken seriously ha, Warning for a pure indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPines/pseuds/AutumnPines
Summary: Winston Deavor is a successful billionaire and a co-owner of a telecommunications company called DevTech. He's also gay.A bunch of gay Supers try to win his hand and heart.





	Endeavor To Get Deavor

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll this is pure indulgence in fic form. What inspired me to write this, who knows? Why did I write this, I have no clue. The fic is kinda rusty, but I'll reedit it later when my brain isn't fried. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Winston Deavor, proud CEO of DevTech, a brother to a sister, and one of the world's top Super supporters was gay, which alas, not many knew about.

Honestly, there were only less than five people that he had told about his sexuality. And according to Evelyn's words, "I never would have guessed in the history of my life Mr. Crush On Every Man Ever." 

The rest of the world was unfortunately left in the shadows of ignorance.

However...that did not seem to stop a gay portion of the world from being attracted to him.

Apparently, Winston was also super enough for that gay portion to include a group of Supers. 

 

Back in his NSA days, he had received quite a few flirtations. Flowers were left on his desk, Supers winked at him and held the doors open, requests were given out for him to be a Super's handler, and of course, many compliments.

"Lookin' sharp there, Deavor!" 

"Hey, Deavor, it's pretty cold out there right now. Maybe you should get outside, that would heat things up."

"Are you sure you ain't a Super? 'Cause you are super cute."

"I'm sorry, can you get out of the premise? My ice powers would only melt around you."

Hell, apparently there were so many requests for Winston to be a handler that Rick Dicker sat him down, and point blank told him. "Kid, I need you to quit being a mankiller. Tone down the level of your damn charm. Actually, get a haircut. Maybe that will help cool down the Valentines Day festival you have going on."

Winston, red in the face, embarrassedly laughed. "Heh, uh, s-sorry, sir."

He got a haircut.

It didn't help.

It might of even resulted in a couple offers for a date.

When his dad found out, he laughed and clapped his son's shoulder. "That's my boy. Want me to set up direct lines with anyone?"

"N-No, Dad."

(Unbeknownst to Winston, it wasn't uncommon for Everseer and Physcwave to be to asked to peer into his mind to see if he reciprocated anyone's feelings. It was very much common that they refused, thankfully.)

(Also unbeknownst, his code name amongst the Supers was Agent Cupid.)

Actually, no, he knew. He found that out when he was kidnapped for the purposes of a hefty ransom for a supervillain. The supervillain really wasn't all that powerful, so it was a bit of a shock when not one or two, but eight superheroes burst through the door to rescue him.

"Agent Cupid is secure!" A Super announced after he broke Winston out from his bonds.

"E-excuse me?" 'Agent Cupid' stuttered.

"Heh, whoops. You aren't quite supposed to know that."

 

One time, during a storm that absolutely rained cats and dogs, Winston had to walk home with only an umbrella, since his car broke down part way and there were no phone boxes nearby. Soon enough, he was damp and his umbrella was curling inwards like it was going to collapse at any second from the weight of the heavy rain.

Winston huddled into his coat, mentally bracing himself to be throughly soaked, when the pounding raindrops...stopped. Confused, he tilted his umbrella back, allowing for him to spot Thunderhead floating a couple feet above him.

"Um, hey there, Sunshine." The blue-suited Super smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, I just, uh, couldn't let the rain drown your light out."

"Aw, you're too kind!" Winston grinned brightly, "Thanks for the help!" 

"Sure thing." Thunderhead waved his hand. "There, you should be safe until you get to wherever you're going. Um, have a good night."

"You too!" 

The whole way home, not a single drop of water touched Winston's body.

 

Stuff like that went on until the day Supers were declared illegal, and finally Winston was given peace from being constantly flirted with.

From Supers, anyways.

Eh, until Supers were brought back.

 

Cliffhanger watched the man standing at the forefront of the room, nervously rubbing his hands. The subject of his attention was Mr. Deavor, a shorter man with warm, bright blue eyes wearing an equally bright blue suit. He was the one who gathered everyone here and organized the signing ceremony. 

...He was also the one Cliffhanger may or may not be crushing on. 

Releasing a sigh, Cliffhanger tapped Brainstorm on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" 

The other Super turned. "Ah, Cliffhanger. What can I do for you?"

"Um, I know that you are a very intelligent gentleman, and I was wondering if I could ask you for some...flirting advice?" 

Brainstorm raised an eyebrow. "If I may presume, are you wanting to talk with Mr. Deavor?"

Cliffhanger blinked. "Uh."

"You have been staring at the fellow for a couple minutes now, my friend." The British Super smiled, patting his arm. "I'm not sure about you, but I have heard that using puns in your flirts is a good way to start. What are your exact powers?"

 

"Mr. Deavor?" 

Winston lifted his head to see a tall man wearing a pair of goggles. A blue C was imprinted on his beige sweater, which also covered half of his face. 

"Hey! Cliffhanger, isn't it?" Winston reached out to shake the Super's hand. "A pleasure to be talking to you again!"

"It is a pleasure to be talking to you as well, Mr. Deavor." Despite the difficulty in seeing his expression, Winston got the impression the Super was nervous, causing him to smile more, hoping to ease the man's nerves. It...only seemed that the Super got even more nervous.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just needed t-to uh, um...I can withstand temperatures over 120 degrees, but you are way too hot for me." Not even a second passed before Cliffhanger started to take steps backwards. "My-my apologies, sir. You just l-look fantastic and uh, uh, have a good day!" The Super then practically fled, leaving Winston to stare after him, a blush warming his cheeks.

"...Well, looks like age hasn't made you ugly." Evelyn stated over his earpiece, sounding amused. 

"Oh, shush it." Winston blushed harder. 

 

"Hm, A for effort?"

"Do you think he'll sue me?"

"Unlikely. He's blushing from what I can tell."

"...I'll consider it a success."

 

Mr. Deavor was looking rather agitated. His stance was rigid, and his eyes were glued at the doors resting at the top of the stairs. Icebreaker wondered if he was waiting for the Golden Trio to show up. Personally, he would like to see them, too, as he was a long-time fan.

Maybe he could wait alongside Mr. Deavor for a bit and try to cheer him up. He had been meaning to chat with him, anyways.

The man himself was definitely well-groomed, with a shiny outfit and slicked-back hair. Icebreaker was most attracted to his wide smile, which practically lit up his entire body. Upon their arrival, the Super was instantly charmed by the tycoon's friendliness and his genuine excitement for meeting him. 

Yes, Icebreaker would not mind getting to know him better.

 

"Oop, heads up, another one is comin' for you." Winston could hear the grin in his sister's voice. "I didn't know I would have the chance to watch a love drama today."

Winston rolled his eyes. "Eh, you're jealous it ain't happening to you." He shot back playfully. 

"Hey, you're not around me every hour." 

He wasn't able to give a response before, indeed, another Super approached him. "Hello, Mr. Deavor." Ah, let's see, Icebreaker's voice was deep, but clear. "Everything alright here?"

"Absolutely!" Winston chuckled. "We just might have some people who have potential stage-fright." Ahem, a sentence that his sister better take note of. "How are you doing today?" 

"It was doing very good, but it got a lot better the second I walked over here." Icebreaker said, watching for the other man's reaction.

Winston had to try rather hard not to blush again. "Ah, you flatter me. You've made my day by coming here! You're Icebreaker, yes? Please, tell me some stuff about your Super life." 

"Will do, glad I could break the ice between us." Icebreaker grinned when Winston snickered, and then continued on to give a brief history of his life as a Super, which the tycoon listened to with rapt attention. "...so, I suppose I should detail what my powers are. I have super strength, though I am not as nearly as strong as Mr. Incredible, I have the ability to create ice, and I can shift the temperature in any room, usually making it colder."

For some reason, Icebreaker paused, looking a little unsure. Winston was about to ask if he was alright when, "Actually, I have to use my powers right now to keep this room cool because of how hot you look."

Oh.

Winston reached up to rub the back of his neck, unable to hold back a blush. "Aww, shucks. Thanks."

"Absolutely." Icebreaker returned. The two both turned their heads at the sound of Icebreaker's name being called. "Oh, looks like Dehydra wants me. It was wonderful talking to you, Mr. Deavor. Thank you for your time."

"Nah, you're the one who did all of the talking. Thank you for the chat!" Once again, Winston watched as a Super left. The agitation over the non-present Super trio had lessened, and a smile was fixated on his face.

Until...

"I'm sorry, I had to leave to grab popcorn. What did I miss?" Evelyn piped up.

Winston sighed.

 

After the signing of the ISA, and, well, the discovery of Evelyn's actions, Super activity has thankfully sprung up. New Super activity to be specific, since most of the old ones were...gone.

Alongside the rising Super activity came again a flow of flirting.

At first, both of these things trickled in slowly, with all the shyness of a kitten. Rookie Supers were unsure about their powers and the rightness of them, and Winston had only just become known to them. Within a couple of months, though, they managed to gain confidence.

"Hey, Deavor! For you!"

Clearly, as Winston just caught a flower bouquet that was tossed down to him from a Super flying overhead.

"Ah, uh, th-thanks!" He instinctively shouted to the Super right before he flew out of sight. 

It took a moment for Winston to realize that one, he was outside and in public, and two, a lot of said public was staring at him. Hm.

He smiled awkwardly and waved. "Looks like it's raining flowers today, folks."

Some people returned the smile, but everyone went on with their business. 

"You should smell the flowers, sir. I've heard that they don't bloom often." Tommy spoke up from beside him, smiling teasingly. 

Winston couldn't resist a snort. "Well, yes, it is in the middle of autumn the last time I checked."

 

The tycoon also was apparently popular to be rescued. Or more like had to be rescued.

It was generally recommended that if there was a fight between a Super and a supervillain, one should not stay in that area and watch the fight. After all, there were the many dangers of flying debris, possible fires, falling architecture, lasers, zombie koalas, ninja guinea pigs, or whatever fun things that could be involved in such a battle.

Winston...generally chose to ignore the recommendations. 

Because, uh, it was exciting? And, hey, it helped keep his perception of Supers intact.

His risky decision to stay, however, more often than not resulted in Winston almost dying. 

Like when he was surrounded by a large ring of fire that was closing in on him.

For a minute, all that he could do was cough and jog around, trying to find any possible way to get out. The heat was a heavy blanket that persistently itched his skin, the pain growing the longer he was in there. 

Maybe he shouldn't have stayed to watch a battle that had a supervillain who could shoot fire. Maybe.

Winston was just about to yell for help when something crashed down behind him. Before he could turn, his legs were suddenly swept out from underneath him and he was lifted upwards, being hugged into something solid. Within a heartbeat, he realize that one, he was being carried, and two, he was being carried by a male Super.

(And three, he was staring at the Super's face.)

The Super glanced down at him and gave a brief, reassuring smile and then started to run straight towards the fire. 

...Straight towards the fire.

_Wait._

As if it was nothing, the Super leapt over the roaring flames with the grace of a dancer and landed safely on the other side, holding Winston securely the whole time. He didn't put him down though, instead he started to run, dodging all the debris and ruined cars. 

The thing was, the couple got out of the danger zone quickly, but the Super kept running for three minutes straight for no apparent reason.

In the end, Winston had to ask to be put down. 

"Of course, my apologies." After setting him down, the Super grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Name's Firecracker. Be more careful next time, gorgeous."

"U-uh," Dang it he was blushing again. 

As a matter of fact, whenever he needed to be rescued, Supers had the strange habit of picking him up and...well, holding him for longer than necessary, as if they didn't want to put him down. The tycoon brushed it off, though. Heh, with how strong they were, he probably didn't weigh enough for them to remember that they were still holding him.

 

"Ha! I got to carry him longer than you!"

"Oh, shut up. The man is literally a CEO; he's got a ton of other stuff to do." 

"Someone not happy? Get this, I complimented him, and he blushed! He even said I looked good, too! Ya' think I got a chance with him?" 

"Pfft, how many times did that happen? Does he even know your Super name?"

"...Once and no."

"Looks like I have a one up, then. I had the proper manners to tell him mine."

Conversations similar to this happened frequently in a corner at the newly established NSA. Gay Supers often hung out there to chat with one another about their crushes, and currently, Winston Deavor was a rather hot topic. The tycoon was already generally well-liked for the priceless support he gave to the Supers, but with his charming looks combined with his friendly personality, he was gaining attention.

As well as a new nickname; Mr. Damsel, because of the amount of times he had to be saved.

"Okay, I know we have all agreed he looks great, but did you guys see him in that suit the other day?"

"That was the same suit he wears every day, my man."

"No, I swear it was a _different_ variation of blue. It was like, a shade or two darker."

"Hey, ya'll! I found a photo where he's wearing gold and purple!"

"Hand that photo over immediately."

Amongst a few Supers, there was a dating betting pool, where they betted upon who they believed what couple would get together.

"Y'know, Icebreaker and Deavor look like they get along pretty well. I place bets on them."

"Oh please, Firecracker clearly has a thing with him."

"Not to be polishing my own ego here, but I place a sixty dollar bet that I'm going to land a date with him."

"You haven't even talked to him before."

"Doesn't mean I never will. Probably will rescue him at some point."

"Hm, do you guys think we should be doing something more productive then this?"

"Nope."

 

Swiftwind was a cocky, prideful man who was famous amongst his Super peers for how easy it was for him to be goaded into committing any activity for the sake of keeping his pride.

"Hey, hey, Swifty?" A random Super called, "I'll give you fifty bucks if you to skip on over there and wed good ol' Deavor with Obsidian. Y'know, pronounce them husband's and such."

"Wha-why?"

"Because it'll be funny and I can win the dating bet. You too scared? No shame in chickening out, buddy boy."

Swiftwind smirked. "Better hand over that fifty now, 'cause it's gonna happen."

Obsidian was proving to be one of the most popular new Supers, with his colorful fire and lava abilities wowing the crowds as well as saving them. He had a flare for fashion and dramatics, and was well-known for his constant color-changing outfit. As of right now, he was unlucky enough to be standing close to Mr. Deavor, who was in the middle of a chat with another Super.

With a swallow, Swiftwind approached the pair. If he got sued for this, at least he had fifty bucks to help pay it off. 

"Hello, my swell gentlemen!" Swift snatched their hands and forced them to hold each other. "Congratulations! I now pronounce you husband and husband! Have a w-wonderful marriage?"

Obsidian and Mr. Deavor both stared at him before glancing at one another and then at the other Super standing next to them. For a moment, there was pure silence, and Swiftwind started to nervously sweat. 

Obsidian finally broke the silence, speaking straight at the standby Super. "You had your chance." Without any hesitation, and still holding Mr. Deavor's hand, he turned around and sauntered off, his companion gaining a vibrant flush as he was dragged along.

To the disappointment of the betting Super, the pair did not end up dating, although they ended up sparking a good friendship. Obsidian did the rest of the Supers a favor by convincing Deavor to wear a different suit for a day. Granted, it was only a navy blue outfit, but progress.

 

It would turn out though, that no one had a chance. 

Eight months after Supers became legal, Gazerbeam, one of the Olden Day Supers, was discovered to be miraculously alive. Scarred from the Omnidroid, and with a permanent limp now, but _alive._ For a few weeks he was kept in the hospital, however, it was declared that he was recovered enough to be set free.

The fact by itself that he was alive and breathing was beyond amazing, although it grew even more unbelievable when the first time the Super showed up at the NSA, he was holding Winston by the hand. 

The instant the pair stepped in the building, every single noise silenced themselves, and it was like everyone was holding a collective breath, waiting to see what momentous action would occur.

Gazerbeam and Winston apparently didn't notice the scrutiny they were getting, as they were too busy holding a quiet conversation between themselves. When it was done...they kissed. No hesitation. All they did was glance at each other, and they kissed, with a familiarity as if they've done it multiple times before.

All the new Supers and NSA employees stared at them wide-eyed and slack-jawed. 

Winston glanced around the room, catching everyone's expressions. "Oh, hey, ya'll! I'm sure most of you already know his name, but this is my husband, Gazerbeam!" The last segment was spoken with pure happiness and awe, and Winston's husband smiled fondly at him.

Husband.

Winston Deavor wasn't just in a causal romantic relationship, he was married to Gazerbeam himself.

...Looked like someone succeeded in their endeavor.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely feel like I can add more to this fic, so I'll let ya'll know if I do. Let me know if you have ideas! 
> 
> Thanks for reading whatever the heck this fic is!


End file.
